yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/93
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 93-أَوْ يَكُونَ لَكَ بَيْتٌ مِّن زُخْرُفٍ أَوْ تَرْقَى فِي السَّمَاء وَلَن نُّؤْمِنَ لِرُقِيِّكَ حَتَّى تُنَزِّلَ عَلَيْنَا كِتَابًا نَّقْرَؤُهُ قُلْ سُبْحَانَ رَبِّي هَلْ كُنتُ إَلاَّ بَشَرًا رَّسُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 93-Ev yekûne leke beytun min zuhrufin ev terkâ fîs semâ(semâi), ve len nu’mine li rukıyyike hattâ tunezzile aleynâ kitâben nakreuh(nakreuhu), kul subhâne rabbî hel kuntu illâ beşeren resûlâ(resûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ev : veya * 2. yekûne : olur, olsun * 3. leke : sana ait, senin * 4. beytun : bir ev * 5. min zuhrufin : altından * 6. ev : veya * 7. terkâ : çıkarsın, yükselirsin * 8. fî es semâi : gökyüzünde, semada * 9. ve len nu'mine : ve asla inanmayız * 10. li rukıyyi-ke : senin yükselişine, çıkışına * 11. hattâ tunezzile : sen indirinceye kadar (indirmedikçe) * 12. aleynâ : bize * 13. kitâben : bir kitap * 14. nakreu-hu : onu okuruz * 15. kul : de * 16. subhâne : o sübhandır, o noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir * 17. rabbî : Rabbim * 18. hel : mı * 19. kuntu : ben oldum * 20. illâ : sadece, den başka * 21. beşeren : beşer, insan * 22. resûlen : resûl, elçi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 93-Yahut altından yapılma bir evin olmadıkça, yahut da gökyüzüne gözümüzün önünde çıkmadıkça ve bunu yapsan bile herbirimize gökten yazılı bir kitap indirmedikçe ve biz, onu okumadıkça gene gerçeklemeyiz, seni, gene inanmayız sana. De ki: Rabbimi tenzîh ederim, ben neyim, ancak insan bir peygamber. Ali Bulaç Meali * 93-"Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 93-Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya göğe yükselmelisin. Üzerimize okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmediğin sürece yükselmene de inanmayacağız." De ki: "Rabbimi tenzih ederim! Ben peygamber olan bir insandan başka bir şey miyim?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 93-'Veya altın bir evin olmalı, yahut göğe yükselmelisin ama oradan okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmezsen yine o yükselmene inanmayacağız.' De ki: 'Fesubhanallah! Ben peygamber olan bir insandan başka bir şey miyim? ' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 93-(90-93) Dediler ki: “Yerden bize bir pınar fışkırtmadıkça; yahut senin hurmalardan, üzümlerden oluşan bir bahçen olup, aralarından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmadıkça; yahut iddia ettiğin gibi, gökyüzünü üzerimize parça parça düşürmedikçe; yahut Allah’ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmedikçe; yahut altından bir evin olmadıkça; ya da göğe çıkmadıkça sana asla inanmayacağız. Bize gökten okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmedikçe göğe çıktığına da inanacak değiliz.” De ki: “Rabbimi tenzih ederim. Ben ancak resûl olarak gönderilen bir beşerim.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 93-«Yahut da altından bir evin olmalı, ya da göğe çıkmalısın. Bize, okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmediğin sürece (göğe) çıktığına da asla inanmayız.» De ki: Rabbimi tenzih ederim. Ben, sadece beşer bir elçiyim. Edip Yüksel Meali * 93-'Ya da altın bir evin olmalı, veya göğe yükselmelisin. Yükselsen bile okuyacağımız bir kitabı üzerimize indirmedikçe ona inanmayız.' De ki: 'Rabbim yücedir. Ben elçi olan bir insandan başka bir şey miyim ki.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 93-veyahut altından bir evin olsun ya da gökyüzüne çıkasın; ona çıktığına da asla inanmayız; ta ki bize okuyacağımız bir mektup indiresin!» De ki: «Rabbimin şanı yücedir, ben sadece beşer olan bir peygamberim.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 93-Yâhud senin altından bir evin olsun, Yâhud Semaya çıkasın, ona çıktığına da aslâ inanmayız tâ ki üzerimize okuyacağımız bir mektub indiresin, de ki: sübhanallah ben ancak beşer bir Resulüm Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 93-«Veyahut senin için altından bir hane olmalı veya göğe derece derece yükselesin ve senin yükselmene de asla inanmayız, tâ ki, üzerimize kendisini okuyacağımız bir kitap indiresin.» De ki: «Rabbimi tenzih ederim, ben bir beşer olan resûlden başka değilim.» Muhammed Esed * 93-yahut altından (yapılmış) bir evin olmadıkça; yahut göğe yükselmedikçe -kaldı ki göğe yükselmene dahi, bize (oradan, kendi gözlerimizle) okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap getirmedikçe- inanmayız ya!" (Ey peygamber) de ki: "Kudret ve yüceliğinde sınırsız olan Rabbimdir! Ben ölümlü bir elçiden başka biri miyim ki?" Suat Yıldırım * 93-Yok, yok! Bu da yetmez, senin altundan bir evin olmalı yahut göğe çıkmalısın.(Ama unutma!) Sen bize oradan dönerken okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmedikçe yine de senin oraya çıktığına inanmayız ha!" De ki: "Fe Sübhanallah! Ben sadece elçi olan bir insandan başka ne olabilirim ki?." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 93-"Yahut altundan bir evin olmalı, ya da göğe çıkmalısın. Ama, sen üzerimize, okuyacağımız bir Kitap indirmedikçe senin sadece göğe çıkmana da inanmayız!" De ki: "Rabbimin şânı yücedir. (Böyle şeyleri yapmak benim işim değildir). Ben, sadece elçi ol(arak gönderil)en bir insan değil miyim?" Şaban Piriş Meali * 93-Veya altından bir evin olmalı ya da göğe yükselmelisin oradan bize okuyacağımız bir kitap getirmedikçe yine de sana inanmayacağız. De ki: -Rabbimi tenzih ederim, ben elçi olan bir insandan başka bir şey miyim? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 93-'Yahut altından bir evin olsun. Yahut göğe çık. Gerçi göğe çıktığına da inanacak değiliz-meğer ki bize gözümüzle görüp okuyacağımız bir kitap indiresin.' Sen de ki: Rabbim her türlü noksandan uzaktır. Ben ise ancak beşerden bir elçiyim. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 93-Yahut altından bir evin olmalı, yahut göğe yükselmelisin. Ancak senin göğe çıktığına, okuyacağımız bir kitabı bize indireceğin zamana kadar, asla inanmayız!" De ki: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben, insan bir resulden başka neyim ki?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 93- "Or thou have a house adorned with gold, or thou mount a ladder right into the skies.(2296) No, we shall not even believe in thy mounting until thou send down to us a book that we can read."(2297) Say: "Glory to my Lord! Am I aught but a man,- a messe M. Pickthall (English) * 93- Thou have a house of gold; or thou ascend up into heaven, and even then we will put no faith in thine ascension till thou bring down for us a book that we can read. Say (O Muhammad): My Lord be glorified! Am I naught save a mortal messenger? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olsun, ya da göğe çıkmalısın. Ona çıktığına da asla inanmayız. Ta ki bize, okuyacağımız bir kitap indiresin." De ki: "Rabbimi tenzih ederim. Nihayet ben de, peygamber olan bir insandan başka bir şey değilim." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *88- De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları) , bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler."(105) 89- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 90- Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız," 91- "Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın," 92- "Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin," 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?"(106) AÇIKLAMA 105. Bu teklif Kur'an'ın daha bir çok yerinde yer almaktadır. (Bakara: 23-24, Yunus: 38-39, Hud: 13-14, Tur: 33-34) Tüm bu yerlerde bu teklif, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Kur'an'ı kendi uydurup Allah'a isnat etmekle suçlayan kafirlere karşı bir cevap olarak sunulmuştur. Bunun yanısıra, aynı iftira Yunus: 16'da da reddedilmektedir: "De ki: Eğer Allah dileseydi, onu size okumazdım ve onu size bildirmezdim. Ben ondan önce sizin içinizde bir ömür sürdüm. Siz yine da akıl erdirmeyecek misiniz?" Şimdi de bu ayetlerde Kur'an'ın Allah kelamı olduğunu ispatlayan üç delili ele alalım. a) Kur'an, dil, üslup, öne sürdüğü deliller, konular, anafikir, öğretiler ve gayble ilgili önceden verdiği haberler bakımından öyle bir mucizedir ki, onun benzerini meydana getirmek insan gücünün ötesindedir: "Siz bunu bir insanın yazdığını söylüyorsunuz, fakat biz diyoruz ki: Bütün insanlar birleşse bunun gibi bir kitap yazamaz, hatta müşriklerin ilâh olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu kitabın açıkça eleştirdiği cinler de kafirlerin yardımına gelse, yine de bu teklife karşılık ona benzer bir kitap meydana getiremezler." b) Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) Kur'an'ı uydurduğu iddiasına gelince, Kur'an bu iddiaya şöyle cevap verir: "Muhammed (s.a) sizin aranızdan biridir ve yabancı değildir. Kur'an indirilmeden önce o sizin aranızda kırk yıl yaşadı. Daha önce, hatta peygamberliğini ilan etmeden bir gün önce bile ondan hiç Kur'an'a benzer sözler işittiniz mi veya onun hiç Kur'an'daki konu ve meseleleri daha önceden tartıştığını duydunuz mu? Eğer meseleyi bu bakış açısından ele alırsanız, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) dili, fikirleri, bilgisi,üslubu ve düşünce şekli ile ilgili bu ani değişikliğin ilâhî hidayet olmaksızın gerçekleşemeyeceğini anlarsınız." c) "Kur'an'ın okunmasından sonra onun aranızdan yok olmadığını ve aranızda yaşamaya devam ettiğini görmüyor musunuz? Ondan Kur'an'dan başka sözler de işitiyorsunuz. İki tür ifade şekli arasındaki farkın, hiç kimsenin bu ikisini aynı anda beceremeyeceği kadar açık olduğuna dikkat etmiyor musunuz? "Kur'an ile Hz. peygamber'in (s.a) hadisleri arasındaki ifade farkı bugün bile anlaşılabilmektedir. Arap dili ve edebiyatını iyi bilen herkes, bu iki tür ifadenin bir kişiye ait olamayacak kadar birbirinden farklı olduğunu farkedebilir. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Yunus: 16 ve an: 21, Tûr, an: 22-27) 106. Bu, kafirlerin mucize isteğine karşı verilen ikinci cevaptır, birinci cevap 59. ayette verilmişti. Bu özlü cevabın belagatı övgüye değer: "Benden yerden bir pınar fışkırtmamı veya göz kapayıp açıncaya dek içinden ırmaklar akan tamamen çiçek açmış bir bahçe getirmemi yahut daveti reddeden sizler üzerine göğü parça parça indirmemi yahut altından bir saray yapmamı yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri sizin yanınıza indirip: 'Bu Muhammed'i elçi olarak biz gönderdik' demelerini sağlamamı yahutta gözünüzün önünde göğe çıkıp Allah tarafından beni elçi olarak gönderdiğini belirten elinizle dokunabileceğiniz ve gözünüzle okuyabileceğiniz bir yazı getirmemi istiyorsunuz." Bu büyük isteklere verilen kısa ve özlü cevap şuydu: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben elçi olarak gönderilmiş bir insandan başka bir şey olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki?" Bu cevap şöyle genişletilebilir: "Ey anlayışsız insanlar! Ben hiç ilâh olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki benden böyle şeyler istiyorsunuz? Ben hiç güçlü olduğumu, yerleri ve gökleri yönettiğimi söyledim mi? İlk günden beri ben Allah'tan vahy getiren bir insan olduğumu söylüyorum. Bu nedenle eğer benim iddiamın doğruluğunu denemek istiyorsanız getirdiğim mesajdan bunu anlayabilirsiniz. Eğer onun Hakka dayandığı ve tamamen mantıklı olduğuna ikna oldunuzsa, hiç bir saçma istekte bulunmaksızın hemen ona iman etmelisiniz. Diğer taraftan eğer onda bir hata bulursanız, onu reddedebilirsiniz. Eğer benim iddiamın doğru olup olmadığını denemek istiyorsanız, buna binaen bir insan olarak davranışlarıma, ahlâkıma ve davetime bakarak karar verebilirsiniz. Buna rağmen benden yeri yarmamı ve göğü parça parça üzerinize düşürmemi istemeniz saçma değil mi? Peygamberlik ile böyle şeylerin bir ilgisi ve bağı var mı?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *93. yahut altından yapılmış bir evin olmadıkça; yahut göğe yükselmedikçe -kaldı ki göğe yükselmene dahî, bize (oradan, kendi gözlerimizle) okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap getirmedikçe inanmayız ya!" (109) peygamber de ki: "Kudret ve yüceliğinde sınırsız olan Rabbimdir! (110) Ben ölümlü bir elçiden başka biri miyim ki?" 109 - İnanmayanların bu talebine, Suyûtî'ye göre, bu sureden kısa bir süre sonra vahyedilen En‘âm suresinin 7. ayetinde de bir karşılık bulunmaktadır. Fakat bu talep ve bunu hazırlayan "şartlar" yalnızca belli bir tarihsel döneme, belli bir toplumsal-kültürel çevreye has olmayıp, son derece yaygın, aykırı bir ruh durumunu, yani, yalınkat (prima-facie) bir şüphecilik ile vahyî mesajın sıhhatini vahiy taşıyıcısının "mucizeler gösterebilme becerisine" bağlayan ilkel safdillik karışımı menfî bir zihinsel tutumu yansıtmaktadır (karş. 6:37 ve 109; 7:203). Muhammed (s)'e Allah tarafından bahşedilen tek mucize Kur'an'ın kendisi olduğu için (bkz. bu surenin 59. ayetinin ilk kısmı ve yukarıda 71. not), sonraki pasajda Hz. Peygamber'e, bu tür taleplerin anlamsız ve tutarsız olduğunu bildirmesi emredilmektedir. 110 - Yani, "mucizeler yalnızca Allah'ın kudretindedir" (karş. 6:109 ve ilgili 94. not). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *93. Veyahut senin için altından bir ev olmalı veya göğe derece -derece yükselesin ve senin yükselmene de asla inanmayız, ta ki, üzerimize kendisini okuyacağımız bir kitap indiresin. De ki: Rabbimi tenzih ederim ben bir beşer olan elçiden başka bir şey değilim. 93. (Ve) beşinci çeşit mucize olmak üzere de dediler ki: (Yahut senin için) sana mahsus olarak (aItundan) güzelliği, süsü tam, yaldızlı bir şeyden (bir ev olmalı) biz onu görmeliyiz ki, senin iddianı kabul edelim. (Ve) altıncı nevi mucize olmak üzere de dediler ki: (ya göğe derece derece yükselesin ve) maamafih (senin) böyle (yükselmene de asla inanmayız) böyle yalnız yükselmenden dolayı, seni tasdik etmeyiz (ta ki, üzerimize) o gökten (kendisini okuyacağımız bir kitap indiresin) ki, o kitap, seni tasdik eder ve sana uymamızı emreder bulunsun. 0 zaman biz de seni tasdik ederiz. Bu inkarcıların böyle sınır tanımaz ve hükmedercesine isteklerine karşı Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri Yüce Rasûlüne hitaben buyurdu ki: Habibiml. (De ki,) yani: 0 şaşılacak durumda olan, hakikatları kabulden kaçınan topluluğa söyle ki: Ben (Rabbimi tenzih ederim) kudret ve büyüklük ona mahsustur, ilâhî varlığı gidip gelmek gibi mahlûklarına ait hallerden, hareketlerden uzaktır, hikmet ve faydaya uygun olmayan şeyleri meydana getirmekten ilâhî şanı yücedir. (Ben) isem (bir beşer olan elçîden başka bir şey değilim) ben insan için yapabilmesi takdir edilen şeyleri yapabilirim, bunun üstünde bir şey yapmaya bizzat kadir değilim. Ben melek değilim ki, kendi kendime semaya yükseleyim, ve Cenabı Hak dilemedikçe ben kendi kendime mucizeler vücude getiremem. Ben de diğer Peygamberler gibi kavmimin hâline uygun olan bir kısım mucizeleri Hak Teâlâ'nın takdiriyle göstermeye muvaffak olurum. Yoksa öyle rastgele istenilen, hikmet ve menfaata aykırı bulunan mucizeleri göstermeye kadir olamam. Maamafih bu inkarcılar öyle bir mahiyettedirler ki: O istedikleri mucizeler meydana gelse de yine inkârlarında devam ederler, bunları sihirle, gerçek dışı gösterişlerle yorumlar dururlar. Bir insanın kendilerine bir Peygamber olarak gönderildiğini yine tasdik etmezler.